The Mudblood and the Death Eater
by thecheerfulmuffin
Summary: A Draco/Hermione fan fic. Takes place during their 6th year. I'm not good at summaries. Rated M for language, sexual situations, and safety. Sorry if the timeline is slightly off. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy was stretched out on a bench, his tie loose and the top few buttons on his shirt open. His eyes were closed, in an attempt to block out the mid-morning sun. Pansy Parkinson was kneeling next to his head, playing with his hair. He swatted her away to a chorus of laughter from Crabbe and Goyle. "Leave me alone, Pansy."

"Oh come on Draco…" She purred with a pout.

"Get off." He sat up and brushed her away. He looked up and saw Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, walking across the courtyard. A smirk crept across his pale face as he stood. "Well, well… If it isn't Saint Potter. And look, it's Weaselbee and that filthy little mudblood."

"Shut it, Malfoy." Ron replied darkly. He quietly said to Hermione, "Just ignore him."

"Aww, how cute! Granger's found herself a blood traitor boyfriend." Pansy joined in. Ron turned a violent shade of scarlet.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy." Harry stalked over, holding his wand out.

"Harry! Don't get involved." Hermione snapped. "It's fine."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Listen to that bitch mudblood, Potter." He felt an odd ripple of regret when he saw Hermione's taken aback and hurt expression.

"We'll fight anyone who insults our friend." Ron approached, pulling his wand from his back pocket.

"Is that so, Weaselbee?" Draco's eyes darted back and forth between the two. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles and stood defensively behind Draco. "Why doesn't the mudblood defend herself?"

Without warning, Ron threw his wand aside and jumped onto Draco. He knocked him onto the ground as Harry cast Stupefy on Crabbe and Goyle, knocking them backwards. Draco's fist, laden with a few silver rings, collided with Ron's nose with a crack."Fuck!" He staggered away, clutching his bleeding nose.

"That's what you get, Weasel!" Pansy shouted, with a smirk.

"I'm not fucking finished!" Harry held Ron back as he lashed out at Draco again. He had managed to get to his feet and was straightening his tie when Ron threw another punch; his fist hit Draco's right cheek. He turned and spat out blood, then lunged at Ron again.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Hermione rushed over and put one hand on Ron's chest, and the other on Draco's.

Draco looked down; the tip of her middle finger was on his bare skin. Warmth blossomed from her touch. He felt himself blush slightly

"Draco!" Pansy hissed, jealously dancing in her eyes.

"Fine." Ron stepped away. "Harry, fix my nose?"

"Sure." Harry muttered a spell and Ron's nose straightened out and stopped bleeding.

"Thanks." He turned back to Hermione. "Let's go. Before those two get up." He gestured to Crabbe and Goyle who were still lying on the ground.

"Right." She had been staring up at Draco. A puzzled expression on both of their faces.

As they turned to leave, Ron shot one last nasty look at Draco, before he draped his jacket over Hermione's shoulders.

"Draco… Why'd you let that mudblood touch you?" Pansy asked, sounding exasperated.

"Fuck off Pansy!" Draco picked up his book bag and stormed away. Pansy gasped and stalked off. Crabbe and Goyle were still struggling to their feet.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, Hermione! Don't listen to wannabe death eaters like that prick!" Ron was still fuming over his encounter with Draco as the trio made their way up to Gryffindor tower later that evening.<p>

"Oh, come off it Ron. It's just Malfoy." Hermione shrugged, her arms loaded with books.

"Well, apparently-"Harry began.

He was cut off by the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Password?"

"Dilligrout." Hermione said. The portrait swung open, and they stepped inside.

The common room was still very full, so Harry lowered his voice to a tense whisper, "Apparently you've forgotten what we saw in Bourgin and Burks. He's not a wannabe death eater anymore! He's actually a death eater now! And he's plotting something. I know he had something to do with that cursed necklace! Anything he says should be taken seriously."

"I don't think so, he's just being… well himself. And you don't have any proof about the necklace. I don't care about what he says anymore." Something about the way Hermione bit her lip said otherwise.

"Hermione, I know I'm right about him." Harry insisted.

"You've been wrong before, haven't you? You always think Snape is behind something, but he never has been, right?"

"Well not yet. But I know that Draco is this time!" Harry said, lowering himself onto an armchair and pulling out his tattered potions book. "Unless you've forgotten, his father gave Ginny Tom Riddle's diary."

"But that's his father. I doubt we have to worry about Draco Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, you really shouldn't keep that book. I've told you a hundred times-"

"Yeah, yeah." Ron interrupted. "Don't change the subject. We know you don't like that book just because it makes Slughorn think Harry's some kind of a genius."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said, sarcastically. "Besides, we all know Hermione's the genius."

"I'm only against that book because you don't know whose it was. It could be dangerous! And, no Ronald, I wasn't changing the subject. I have a lot of studying to do and I'm going up to my dormitory. I'll see you two tomorrow." And with that she stalked away up the girl's dormitory staircase.

"What's with her?" Ron asked, as he sank into the armchair next to Harry's. "She's been acting odd since the Malfoy thing."

"I don't know. You believe me, right? About Malfoy being a death eater?" Harry tore his eyes away from his potions book to look at Ron.

"Sure. I mean, you don't exactly have proof. Malfoy's a real ass and he's into dark magic. There's that and his pure blood mania… It makes sense."

"Yeah." Harry continued reading. "Hey, have you heard of this spell, Sectumsempra? I asked Hermione if she had and she said she didn't know it."

"No. Honestly, if Hermione hasn't heard of a spell why do you think I would?"

"I was just wondering." Harry muttered. "I think I'll go up to the dormitory now. I'm tired. Don't forget, we have quiddich practice tomorrow."

"Right." Ron nodded. "I'll head up in a second."


	2. Chapter 2

Warm lips moved expertly down Hermione's neck and over collar bone. She gasped as skilled fingers began to undo the buttons of her blouse, exposing a powder blue bra. The hands slid her shirt off her shoulders and lingered on her hips. The lips moved down, kissing the newly exposed flesh. A hand slid underneath her bra, she gasped out again. She looked down at a blonde boy with grey eyes who was peering up at her, smirking.

Hermione woke with a start, a sheen of sweat coating her body. She looked around, the sun had just begun to rise and none of the other girls in her dormitory were awake. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her temples. As she stood she began to think.

_Draco Malfoy… Why would I dream about him? He's foul. _

She dressed quickly, pulling her hair into a low ponytail.

_He's always seemed to hate me. And Harry. And especially Ron. So why…?_

She quietly opened the door and crept down the stairs into the empty common room.

_He's obviously not a nice person, but I doubt he's evil. I bet he's actually sweet… deep down. And I can see the appeal… I mean, he's definitely not ugly. He's actually kind of…_

She shook her head and looked out the wide window. A blonde speck was bobbing across the grounds, towards the owlery. She was sure it was Draco.

_Let's take a chance here, Hermione…_

With a sharp nod, she sighed and walked towards the portrait hole. She descended the stairs of Gryffindor tower and made her way to the entrance hall.

* * *

><p>Draco had woken up oddly early. He hadn't slept easy the night before, and he wanted to avoid Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy as long as possible.<p>

_I hope mother can write me back. Maybe she and aunt Bellatrix managed to sort this out. _

He was going to the owlery to not only send a letter, but also to think. He had a lot on his mind. The task the Dark Lord had asked of him weighed his thoughts down since he was chosen for it.

_I have to do it, don't I? I don't have a choice. He'll kill me. And my family. But I don't want to… I can't do it. I tried once. Saint Potter's got Dumbledore suspecting me already…_

He thundered up the steps of the owlery, clutching his letter; as he entered his, eagle owl recognized him at once. Draco held his arm out and the bird flew down to perch on it. He quickly tied the letter to his owl's leg and walked to the window.

Draco sighed as he watched the owl soar away into the morning fog. He leaned his head against the side of the window and let his mind wander.

* * *

><p>Hermione stared up the stairway leading to the owlery. With a deep breath she nodded to herself and walked up the steps.<p>

_This is crazy. But you're curious, aren't you? It could be research. Yeah, you love to figure things out. And besides, you want to know why you've been having dreams about him. Nothing will happen._

She reached the landing at the top of the stairs. As she entered the owlery, she sharply drew in breath. Draco was standing by the window his forehead resting in his hand and his shoulders were shaking. He was crying. She stood there a few minutes, watching in silence. He sniffed and straightened up. Hermione turned to go; he obviously didn't want to be seen like this. It was quite different from his usual arrogant attitude. And she was worried about him catching her watching.

"Wait. Don't move." She jumped at the sudden voice. "How long were you there?"

"O-only a few minutes. Not long. I was just leaving." She took a step forward.

"Stop!" She did. "Turn…" He cleared his throat. "Turn back around."

She slowly turned a nervous smile on her face. "Yes?"

He looked angry. "Don't you dare-"He closed his eyes and shook his head. His expression and tone softened, "Don't tell anyone, alright?"

Hermione shook her head, her lips slightly parted. "No, of course not."

"Thanks, mudblood." He winced when he saw her lower lip tremble. "I didn't mean that. I meant, thanks Granger."

"Don't-"She cleared her throat. "Don't mention it. I'll, uh, just be going now…"

"Wait a second. You must have a letter to send, why else would you be up here?" Draco wiped his eyes and smirked.

"Oh! Well of course."

"Then… where's your letter?" Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Well you see… Harry wanted me to check on Hedwig for him. She's been… angry with him so he wanted me to see if she's okay."

He scoffed and took a few steps towards Hermione. "Just like Potter. Sends one of his faithful friends to do his dirty work."

"It's not like that at all." Hermione glared at him. "I decided to come up here on my own free will. If you're going to be like that…" She turned to go, Draco's cold hand closed around her wrist, stopping her.

"I- I didn't mean that. Sorry." He mumbled. Draco looked down and began to slowly run his thumb over the soft skin of her inner wrist.

"No… it's alright." She too was looking down, her cheeks tinged pink. At his touch, she had involuntarily thought of her dream and blushed.

"Listen Granger, I don't really…" He sighed, still looking down. "Recent events have made me… consider… some things. I don't think the same way as I did. I'm so angry, confused… What I'm trying to say is… I shouldn't have called you a mudblood. Ever. I'm- I'm sorry."

"Wow. I'm surprised." A smile played at the corners of her lips. "I really never thought you'd say that. Or, you know, say anything kind to me."

"Well, I don't think you should get used to it. My friends expect me to be a mudbl- erm, Muggle born hating, pure blood obsessed ass." He sighed again. "So, don't take it personally if I say it again."

"Oh… well alright." The smile fell from her face. "Uh, Malfoy…?" Her eyes were fixed on his thumb, which was still moving lazily over her skin.

"Sorry." He pulled his hand away and tuned in embarrassment.

"I didn't-"She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't… mind that much."

He raised his eyebrows and slightly smiled. "You didn't?"

"No… it was actually kind of… well, nice." She blushed deeply.

"Nice?"He turned and stepped closer to Hermione.

"Yeah. I mean, it wasn't unpleasant… or anything." She took a few steps back.

"It wasn't… unpleasant?" His smirk returned as he moved even closer.

"No, it- it wasn't." She shook her head, fighting a smile, and stepped back again. She ran into the cold stone wall.

Draco took a final step towards Hermione. They were standing extremely close, their bodies nearly touching. He slid his hands down her arms, and pinned her wrists to the wall. He leaned down and placed his lips against her forehead. "Was that unpleasant?"

She stuttered, "N-no." He moved his lips down to her temple and asked, "What about that?"

She shook her head, and he moved his lips towards her cheek. He muttered against her skin, his warm breath made her shiver, "And that?"

Without waiting for her answer, he pressed his lips against hers. He softly ran his teeth over her bottom lip and leaned closer towards her, softly moaning as their bodies pressed against each other. He gently sucked on her bottom lip as he pulled away. His kept his voice low, "Well, what did you think of that?"

"Why?" She suddenly asked, her voice wavering slightly. He frowned in confusion. "W-why did you do that? Why did I let you? You've always hated me."

"Like I told you… recent events have made me rethink some things. And I don't think I've ever hated you." He sighed and released her wrists; then quietly added, "I… don't want to hate you."

"I don't hate you either." She took a deep breath. "I actually came up here because I saw you on your way here… I just want to figure a few things out."

"What do you mean? What things?"

"Oh god… I don't really…" She shook her head. "I don't know. I just have been feeling… well I'm not sure. That's what I wanted to figure out."

"Really?" She nodded, and he looked her up and down with his grey eyes. "I've been kind of… confused about the same thing. That's why I…" He coughed. "Did that."

"And did it help you understand anything…?" She bit her lip.

"Well, only a little…" His smirk was back, and had begun to lean closer towards Hermione again. "You know what I think, Granger?"

"Wh-what do you think, Malfoy?" She nervously smiled.

"I think that maybe…" He placed his lips on her earlobe and whispered, "We could try it again. See where that takes us…" He lightly bit her earlobe and then kissed her neck. She lightly gasped as he pressed her against the wall and brought her legs up, so they were wrapped around his hips. He placed his hands on her thighs, happy that she was wearing a skirt. He kissed her on the lips, harsher than the last time.

She gently pushed him away. "But… what if we're caught?"

"We won't be." He said, and firmly kissed her. He eased her tongue into her mouth and started caressing her thighs. She squirmed and whimpered against his lips. He pulled away, "What is it?"

"N-nothing." She was panting lightly and pressed herself closer against him. "Just the way you touched me."

"You mean like this?" He caressed her thighs as he had before. She gasped and gently grinded against him. With a smirk he leaned down and kissed her again.

Muffled voices floated through the archway of the owlery. Draco and Hermione leapt apart and quickly straightened their clothes and smoothed their hair. Draco gestured up the staircase that led to even more owls, signaling Hermione to go up it. She nodded and rushed up the stairs. He smirked up at her and swiftly exited.

She waited until the two girls who had been coming up the stairs had sent their letters and left. She went back down the stairs again and started making her way across the grounds towards the great hall. Someone's hand reached out and pulled her behind a large tree. It was Draco. He smiled and pressed a kiss against her hair. "Tonight, on the way back from dinner… go into one of the empty corridors by the entrance hall. Wait till everyone clears out, and we can go into an empty class room or something together to… finish where we left off."

"Why don't we go to the room of requirement? That'll be simpler, it's harder to find. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes." He nodded sharply.

"How do you-?" He placed a finger on her lips, cutting her off, and mumbled, "Don't ask."

Draco looked over his shoulder. "Okay, yeah. Let's meet up in that corridor. During dinner. Leave the Great Hall at… 6:40. I'll leave at 6:45 and we can meet in the empty chamber off the entrance hall." She nodded. "See you then." He held her hand for a moment, before walking back towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're a bit quiet, Hermione." Ron said. She had been staring down at her plate, when he spoke; she had jumped and looked around. "Jumpy too. Have been all day, hasn't she Harry?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothing! I'm just thinking about my arithmancy assignment. Why?" She fiddled with the strap of her book bag.

"Well, you just seem worked up. That's all." Ron shrugged and continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"I am not worked up!" She hissed. "Just thinking about my arithmancy assignment!"

"Hermione, if this is still about Malfoy…." Harry's tone darkened and he looked over his shoulder, towards the Slytherin table, to glare at Draco.

"No! Wh- why would this be about Malfoy? He's not important! I don't care about what he does and who he does things with or what he says! No, I don't care at all. Malfoy? No way. It's not about him. It's not." She had spoken very quickly; Harry and Ron gaped at her. "What? It's not about Malfoy."

"Wow Hermione. You've gone mental." Ron shook his head.

"Sure I have. What time is it Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry checked his watch and said, "It's about 6:40. Why?"

"No reason. I'm going to the library. I'll see you boys later." She stood and walked towards the entrance hall.

_How can five minutes seem like forever? Why do I want him so badly? Well, he is quite attractive… and has shown a very different side of himself to me._

She stood in the empty chamber, waiting for Draco to appear. She was becoming increasingly self conscious as the minutes ticked by. After another few excruciating minutes, the chamber door eased open. Draco slipped inside, grinning.

Hermione smiled and ran over to him. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she pulled away she spoke in a low, breathy voice, "What took you so long? You keep me waiting."

"Pansy. She wouldn't leave me alone. Neither would Crabbe and Goyle." He brushed a stray hair away from her face. "I'm sorry it took so long. I've been wanting to see you all day. I mean, we've had lessons… but I couldn't…" His voice trailed away and he kissed her again.

"Come on. We'd better get up to the room of requirement before everyone leaves from dinner." Hermione whispered, taking Draco's hand and leading him towards the door and out into the corridor. They looked around before heading towards the grand staircase. "Okay. So it's on the seventh floor. We walk by three times thinking about what we want. What should we think?"

"Hmm. We want a place where we can… explore the dynamic of our relationship without being disturbed or found out." He lifted her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. "Is that a good thought?"

"Ye-yeah. That'll work. But are we really only exploring the 'dynamic of our relationship'? Isn't there… more to it than that?" Hermione tried to keep a level expression, disappointment tugged at her heart.

"Oh, well yeah. But we do have to explore it, right?" He asked, his expression faltering. "I mean, it's obvious there's… something between us. We just don't really know what yet."

"I suppose. But, how will we know wh- Oh! Damn it." Her foot had sunk down into the trick step.

"Here, let me help you with that." He stepped over the step and placed his hands on her waist, lifting her up and freeing her foot. He set onto the step next to him. "That step is tricky, isn't it?" He laughed softly.

"Yeah, it is. I usually never forget to jump it. I'm just a little…" She blushed.

"Nervous?" A shy smile appeared on his face. After a few moments he spoke again, "Well, we should hurry now."

They continued up to the seventh floor corridor where the room of requirement was located in silence. Hermione took Draco's hand and whispered, "Okay, so this'll be the first time we think it." They quickly walked past where the door would appear. "Second."

She closed her eyes, concentrating on the thought. "And third." Sure enough, a large door appeared. "Fantastic." She said, wrapping her hand around the cold handle.

"Ready?" Draco asked. She nodded, pulled open the door, and stepped inside. A large candle filled chandelier lit the room with a soft, flickering glow. The walls were dark stone and there was a deep red rug on the floor. The large canopy bed that stood in the center of the room had sheets and pillows the same color as the rug.

Draco pushed the door shut. He pressed Hermione up against the wall, as he had done in the owlery.

"Now… where were we?" They dropped their book bags to the floor. He placed his hand on her flushed cheek. "It's okay. Don't be nervous, Granger." He kissed her neck, along her jaw line, and finally on her lips.

"Hermione." She said, as Draco began to loosen her tie. "Call me Hermione."

"And you can call me Draco." He smiled as he removed her tie and threw it behind him.

"I will." She returned the smile and removed his tie. Her hands were slightly shaking, as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Don't be nervous." He said again, his tone softer than before. He took her hand and led her to the bed, "Come here."

He gently pushed her back onto the fluffy mattress, and then leaned over her and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her white bra. He kissed the newly exposed flesh as he went. "D- Draco?"

"Mmmph?" He mumbled against the soft skin of her stomach.

"Draco, I'm not sure… I don't know if I'm ready to…" He looked up. "Uh, go that far. At least not tonight."

"I understand." He straightened back up and sat on the bed next to her. "How far did you want to go?"

"I… I'm not sure. I do want to… but I don't know if I'm ready." She sat up and leaned against him. "I've never… Have you?"

"Yes." He began stroking her hair. "It was in our fourth year, after the Yule Ball. With Pansy. I think I was way too young, I was only fourteen. I never said anything but… you looked beautiful that night."

"Pansy… you're not going out with her, are you?"

"I think some people would see it that way. I mean, she's mad about me. I guess I like her, she can be very irritating. And she's not exactly a nice girl." He shook his head. "If we are then we have an awful relationship. We fight a lot. I get annoyed with her. And then we'll snog and make up, until the next day. Then we do it all over again." He started to twirl one of his silver rings. "We were defiantly together then though…"

"Oh…"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend? You're not with Potter or Weasley, are you?"

"No. I'm not. Ron and Lavender Brown are always together. It's kind of disturbing." She winced. "Victor and I were involved… But I don't think we were all that serious."

"How would you describe us?" Draco said quietly.

"I don't know. We haven't figured that out yet, have we?" She looked up at him.

"No, we haven't." He lightly kissed her. "Tell me when to stop."

"Okay." She nodded.

He slid her blouse off of her arms and dropped it to the floor. Hermione closed her eyes as his hands expertly removed her bra and softly fluttered over her bare back. She leaned back onto the pile of pillows and Draco straddled her lap. He smiled and brought his lips to her collar bone. He gently sucked on her skin, causing her to gasp. He moved his lips down and kissed the soft flesh of her breasts. His hand slid up her thigh and under her skirt. A surprised moan escaped her lips.

She tried to remove his shirt, and he stopped her. "What is it?"

"Just don't." He kissed her again, in an attempt to avoid further questions. He pulled the zipper of her skirt down and slid it off. It joined the growing pile of clothes.

"Come on…" She said playfully, pulling at his shirt again. "I'm nearly naked and you're still all-" Hermione stopped abruptly. She had managed to get his shirt off, revealing not only his pale, thin torso, but what appeared to be a tattoo on his inner arm of a snake emerging from a skulls mouth. He quickly turned away and tried pulled his shirt back on, but Hermione stopped him. She sat up, pulled a sheet around herself, and grabbed his left arm, tracing the outline of the Dark Mark with her fingers. "Draco this isn't… you're not…" She looked up, her eyes flooded with hurt and confusion. "Are you a-"

He jerked his arm away. He slightly shook his head and spoke in a low, strained voice, "I told you not to do that. I didn't want-"

"Didn't want what? Me to find out? Did you just want to take advantage of me, is that it? Did you want to seduce the little mudblood as some sort a trick?" Her voice shook, it sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. She stood and pulled her skirt back on, fumbling with the zipper. Draco sat in silence with his head in his hands. "Harry was right. He suspected you." She quickly pulled her blouse back on, not bothering with her bra. Draco looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"Please. Listen to me. It's not like that at all. If you could only understand." He reached out for her hand. She picked up her bra and walked back towards the door, avoiding his grasp. He jumped to his feet and shouted, "Hermione! Wait! Would you fucking listen to me!"

She stopped walking; tears were streaming down her face. As she turned back to him, she shook her head. "Draco, I can't. This is too much. You… you're on his side. I'm sorry." She ran back towards the door, grabbed her book bag, and with a last glance over her shoulder left.

Draco closed his eyes and sat back onto the bed. He was angry and confused, but most of all heartbroken. He looked down at his Dark Mark and fury suddenly masked all his other emotions. Fuming, he screamed, "God fucking damn it!" His voice echoed around the vast room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione!" Ron leapt up from his arm chair as Hermione entered the common room. It was empty, except for him and Harry.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, taking in her bedraggled appearance.

"Nothing." She said firmly, wiping her eyes.

"Hermione… why are you holding your… erm… bra?" Ron said uncomfortably, gesturing to the hand that was clutching it.

"Mind your own business Ronald!" She snapped. "What time is it?"

"Nine. Everyone went to sleep, early Quidditch game tomorrow. Why are you coming in so late?" Harry said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I was… studying." Ron began to ask another question, but Hermione cut him off. "If you two don't mind, I'm going to bed. I don't think I'll be attending the Quidditch match tomorrow. I have a lot to do. I'm sorry you guys, you'll be great. I'm sure Gryffindor will win." She smiled sadly and turned towards the dormitory, but didn't start to walk.

"Go talk to her." Harry whispered to Ron, who nodded and quickly walked over to Hermione.

"Her-Hermione?" He said, reaching for her hand. She turned quickly and flung her arms around Ron's neck and sobbed against his chest. "Uh… Harry?" He looked desperately at Harry, unsure of what to do.

Harry shrugged and ran over. "Hermione! What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! I don't know!" She clung tighter to Ron.

"Hermione, why don't you sit down?" Ron struggled against her grip and silently asked for Harry to help by widening his eyes. He nodded and placed his hand on Hermione's back.

"Come on, Hermione. Let go of Ron and sit down. It'll be good for you." She released her grip and allowed Harry to steer her toward an overstuffed armchair. She collapsed back onto it and self consciously crossed her arms over her chest. "Can you tell us what happened?" Harry asked, in a calming voice.

She shook her head. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but tears were still streaming down her cheeks. "No. I- I can't. You'd hate me for it."

"Well what is it? How do you know that we'll hate you if you don't' tell us?" Ron asked.

"I just know." She spoke softly and wiped her eyes. "It's okay… really. I just- Harry! Ron! Why aren't you two in bed? You have Quidditch tomorrow!"

They were surprised but her outburst. "We wanted to wait up for you… And it's clearly good that we did. You're a mess." Ron said after a moment of awkward silence.

Hermione stopped crying and laughed weakly, "Thanks Ronald. That's exactly what every girl wants to hear."

"Well at least you're acting a little more normal." Harry smiled.

She stood and pulled the two boys into a quick hug. "I'm okay now." She lied, and stepped away. "Thanks. I think I'll head up to bed…"

"You sure?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, absolutely. I- I'm fine." She nodded with a forced smile. "Thanks."

She quickly walked up to the girl's dormitory and checked to make sure everyone was asleep. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She closed her eyes and tried to block out what had happened. It was too hard for her to escape the feeling of Draco's lip on her skin. Wherever he had touched her grew hot as she thought about it. Hermione sighed and rolled onto her side. She remembered the way he was looking at her when she left. She started crying again.

_No. He's a Death Eater. He isn't a good person. At all. He was probably using me. So why do I… What's wrong with me? I can't talk to him. Or see him. I'll just ignore him, otherwise it'll be too painful. Just the idea of it hurts. _

She tried to fall asleep, but could only think about Draco. A few hours later, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco groaned and sat up. He looked around, confused. He had fallen asleep on a cold stone floor, his shirt was off and his hair was messy. He was still in the room of requirement. All of the candles in the chandelier had burnt out. He had a horrible headache. Suddenly, all of the previous night's events rushed back to him.<p>

He closed his eye, remembering. The way Hermione's soft skin felt made him smile sadly. The sweet way she said his name and her surprised gasps echoed in his ears, and he felt himself longing for her. He remembered the look she gave him when she saw his dark mark and the pain in her voice when she yelled at him. He opened his eyes and sighed. He couldn't recall much of what happened after she left.

Looking down, he realized why. A few empty bottles of mead littered the floor; the room of requirement had done its job. It gave him what he had thought he needed last night. He had drunk himself into an alcohol induced sleep, which explained the headache. He pulled his shirt, quickly buttoned it, and staggered over to the door, where he had left his book bag last night. He took out his wand, placed it on his temple, and muttered a spell. His headache disappeared and he felt more alert and awake.

_That was stupid of me. At least there's Quidditch today and no one else will be in the castle. I wonder if Hermione… No Saint Potter's playing, she wouldn't miss that. _

He picked up his bag and opened the door. With a quick glance around, he stepped into the corridor and started walking down to the dungeons. When he was about half way there, he stopped and stood on the third floor landing.

_Maybe she didn't go. I think I should at least try to find out… She might be in the library or something. I need to see her. I have to explain. _

He nodded and turned back towards the library.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed and got out of bed. Everyone was at the Quidditch match and her dormitory was empty. Hermione took her time getting ready this morning, it kept her mind off Draco. She gathered up her library books, grabbed her bag, and started to make her way to the library.<p>

_It's good that everyone's out of the castle today, I like to study in peace. And there' no way I'll run into anyone. _

She reached the heavy doors of the library and tried to open them. She was carrying quite a few heavy books, which toppled out of her arms. She cursed under her breath and started stacking them next to her. She heard footsteps approaching. They slowed, and Hermione kept her gaze down. A pale hand with long ring laden fingers held out New Theory of Numerology. She looked up into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Need some help?" He smiled.

"No." She grabbed the book and set it on top of the pile. She stood and bent down to pick them up. "Thank you." She turned away and started walking back to the grand stair case.

"Wait." Draco had caught up with her and was walking beside her. "Let me get those for you."

"Can you just tell me what you want?" She held onto her book tighter.

"I just want to explain… about last night. Please listen to me." He pleaded.

"What's to explain? I saw that…" She lowered her voice. "I saw the Dark Mark on your arm. I think I understand perfectly."

"No. You don't. You can't possibly understand."

"I don't see what else I need to under- Hey!" Draco had pushed her into an empty broom closet. Her books toppled to the floor again. "What are you-?"

He pressed her against the wall and looked down at her. His voice was firm, but softened as he spoke more. "Listen. To. Me. I didn't want to have to do this, but you have to understand. The only reason I have this damn thing is because he said he'd kill my family if I didn't join him. He chose me for a mission, I couldn't say no. He'd kill my mother, my father, and… and me. I had to do it. I don't want to. I can't tell you more about it. But what happened between us… every kiss, every touch… everything I said was real and true. I didn't want you to find out because I'm ashamed. I boast about it to my friends… but I don't want this. I just want you… if you'll have me. I'm still not sure how I feel about you but I know it's…" He kissed her; his lips were demanding and harsh. She struggled against him, but he only pressed against her more. Hermione stopped resisting and ran her hands through his hair. She suddenly stopped and pushed him off of her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know… But how can I be sure you're telling the truth? I don't know if I really can…"

"You can." Something in his voice made Hermione believe him. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Alright. We have to be careful if we want to keep doing this, you know."

"I know. But no one can see us right now…"

"I can barely see you. It's dark in here."

He put his lips against her ear and whispered, "I kind of like it."

Hermione laughed and playfully pushed him away. "I don't see the appeal."

"You don't?" He kissed her neck, gently biting her skin.

"N-no I don't." She blushed as one of his hands slid into the front of her jeans.

"Are you sure about tha-" The door burst open. Draco jumped away from Hermione and looked down. She scrambled to gather her books and smooth her hair.

"Well, well. I thought I heard voices coming from inside here. Granger, why aren't you down at the Quidditch match supporting Potter? It's nearly the last match of the season." The cold, drawling voice of Snape filled the broom closet.

"I, uhh… I- I don't feel well?" She said nervously.

"Clearly. You don't feel up to going down to the Quidditch pitch but you're fine to seduce other students. And you, Draco, what's your excuse?"

"I don't have one, sir." He mumbled.

"Well in that case… detention. For both of you. Tomorrow night. I'll give you the details tonight at dinner. I hope you two weren't planning to sneak off again then." He sneered nastily and said, "Draco… what would your father say?" Before walking away.

"I'm sorry Draco." Hermione said timidly.

"No. I am. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't the right time."

"It's fine. Really. I don't care about detention, do you?"

He sighed. "No but… Snape's going to tell my father and that might not be good."

Hermione frowned. "Not good? Can we still…?"

"Yes. I don't care what he says, for once." Draco half smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "I should probably go. We don't want Snape coming back, do we?"

"No, we don't." She said with a grin. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Draco backed away, keeping his eyes on Hermione as long as possible and headed down to the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

"Detention?" Ron gawked at Hermione over dinner. She folded the letter Snape had sent up and stuffed it into her bag. "What could you have possibly done to get detention?"

"Oh. Well you know Snape." She shrugged. "I wasn't down at the Quiddich pitch for the game today and I was walking around the castle. I guess that upset him or something."

"Did he take any points from Gryffindor?" Harry asked stabbing a potato with his fork.

"No, surprisingly. I think it's because he'd have to take them from Slytherin as well." Her eyes widened, she hadn't meant to say that.

"What? From Slytherin?" Ron said, confused.

"Well, uh, I ran into Malfoy up by the library where Snape found me. He started in on me… calling me 'mudblood' and all. Snape gave him detention too though." Hermione found lying to her two best friends surprisingly easy.

"That prick. The bloody fucker!" Ron slammed his fist on the table. "Serves him right, getting detention."

"Yes, it does." Her eyes darted towards the Slytherin table. Draco looked bored; Pansy was talking nonstop next to him. He glanced up, catching Hermione's eye and smiled slightly. Hermione bit her lip and looked away.

"I'll jinx him if you want." Harry said darkly.

"Thank you, Harry. But that won't be necessary." She smiled.

"Fine. What's Snape making you do anyways?" Harry asked.

"I've got to polish all the trophies and awards. With Malfoy. No magic." She answered, trying to sound like she was disgusted with the idea of spending time with Draco.

"Aaah. I had to do that. Second year, remember?" Ron said. "It won't be fun, especially with that foul git being there."

"Yeah, I'm going to be miserable." She nodded. "Oh, congratulations on the win today. I'm sure you were brilliant."

"We were." Ron smiled. "Harry was incredible." He playfully punched Harry's arm.

"Thanks. You were too, of course." Harry beamed. "We only have one game left."

"Fantastic. I'm sure we'll win the cup." Hermione said with a laugh. "Well, I think I'll head up to the dormitory now… I have to be up early tomorrow for detention. See you later."

As she stood, she looked over at Draco, who had been watching her. He gave the slightest nod and got up himself. A few other students were leaving , so it didn't look suspicious.

* * *

><p>Draco followed Hermione down a deserted corridor and into a small classroom, the only thing in the room was a large desk. As soon as he shut the door and locked it, she was kissing him. Between her heated kisses he managed to say, "My, my…. Miss Granger… this is a… a different side of you…" She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. He softly spoke, "This is risky. We've been caught once…"<p>

"Shut up." She kissed him again and pressed her body against his.

He pulled away and in a low, throaty voice said, "But it's so worth it." He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. He slid his hands into the back pockets of her jeans and smirked. "So… what should I do with you?"

"We don't have much time… I told Ron and Harry I was going up to the dormitory. If I come in when they're in the common room they'll suspect some-"

Draco cut her off with a deep kiss; he ran his tongue over her lower lip and she slightly opened her mouth, allowing him access. He removed one of his hands from her pocket and slipped it under her shirt. His long fingers fluttered up her side and over her bra. She softly moaned and pressed her hips closer against his.

He pulled away and breathlessly said, "Make up an excuse."

All she could do was nod. Her heart was beating very fast and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. She felt her chin begin to tremble.

"You alright?" Draco asked, his voice still scarcely a whisper. He brought his hand out from under her shirt and brushed stray hairs away from her flushed face.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "S-something about you… makes me feel different. It makes me feel strange, but in the best way possible… I don't know how to describe it… If I could I'd tell you."

He laughed softly. "Don't worry." He leaned down to quickly kiss her. "I know exactly what you mean."

Hermione smiled and started pulling him over to the desk. A sly grin appeared on his pale face. "What are you doing?"

"Well seeing as this is the only horizontal surface in the room besides the floor..."

"Oh, in that case…" Draco lifted her up and set her on the old wood surface. "I'll take it from here…"

He pulled her t-shirt off and pushed her back gently. He climbed onto the desk himself and straddled her lap. Hermione reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, he removed it the rest of the way and dropped it on the ground. He kissed her neck, along her jaw line, and across her collar bone. He slid her bra straps down off of her shoulders and gently touched the smooth skin of her chest. Goose bumps rose on her skin at his soft caress. He brushed his lips over her bra and down to her belly button.

She closed her eyes as his hand slid down the front of her jeans again. He placed his lips on hers as his fingers skimmed over the waistband of her panties. He moved his hand a little lower and brushed his index finger across the thin layer of fabric, causing her to sharply draw in her breath and stutter out, "D- Draco?"

He looked down at her, "Yes?" His eyes were filled with desire, and something else that Hermione couldn't place. A seductive smile lingered on his lips.

"I- I think I should go back to my dormitory." She was still worried that Harry and Ron would suspect something.

Draco got off of her and sat on the floor. His smile had gone, "Oh. I see…"

Hermione joined him and pulled her shirt back on. "I just think Ron and Harry will figure something out. I mean, I came in late the other night and… They seemed to know something happened to me." He was looking away, she took his hand. "Draco… I really do want to… It's just risky right now."

"Yeah, you're right." He stood and pulled her up. She handed him his shirt, he slipped it on and buttoned it. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you in detention tomorrow morning then…?"

Hermione nodded. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" He shook his head. "What do you think this is? It's very strange… We've never wanted anything to do with one another before, and now…"

"I'm still not sure. But if you want to know the truth… I've always found you sort of attractive." He smiled. "I think I might know what this is all about… but before I tell you what I think…" He took one of his silver rings off and pressed it into her hand with a sweet smile. "I want you to try to figure it out. Hold onto this for a while, all right?"

"Draco, I can't… I can't take this." She tried handing it back to him.

"No. Really." He slipped it onto her finger, it was a little big. "Maybe you can figure out a spell to make it fit better." He laughed and ran his thumb over her palm.

"Yeah." She joined his laughter. "Thanks." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said softly, her hand still in his.

"Yeah." Neither of them made a move to leave for a few minutes. Hermione broke the silence, "I- I should go."

"Me too." They walked to the door, peered out and went in opposite directions. At the end of the corridor, Hermione glanced over her shoulder. On the other end, Draco was looking towards her. They exchanged a smile and continued on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione lay in bed, twirling Draco's ring around her finger. It was silver and in the shape of a snake, so it looked like it was coiled around her finger. She grabbed her wand and muttered a simple spell, so that it would fit better. She smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I expect you to do an adequate job at the least. Hand over your wands." Snape instructed, his slow, cold voice sending a chill down Hermione's spine. She and Draco pulled out their wands and gave them to him. "You can have these back when you've finished polishing everything. I'll be back to check in every ten minutes of so. I'd get started now if you want to make it to breakfast today." He strode over to the door, paused, and glanced back, "Try not to… touch each other. You wouldn't want to be caught again. The consequences will be… severe." He shot a disgusted look at Hermione and left.<p>

"Well then." Hermione said, turning to Draco. "We'd better get started."

"Yeah." She had began to polish a large trophy, Draco smirked and lightly ran his hand down her back. "I wonder how severe the consequences are…"

"I- I don't think we should risk it."

"I know, I know. But maybe tonight we could…"He started to clean an award for special services to the school.

"Tonight?" She thought of the homework she'd have by the end of the day.

"Yeah. Maybe try it again, up in the room of requirement."

"We'll have classes tomorrow and homework tonight…" She sighed. "But, well, I've already got detention for you, haven't I?"

He nodded, smiling. "It seems that I bring out a reckless side of you…"

"I guess you do…" She grinned. "Tonight would be great."

"Good. We should do what we did las-" Snape pulled open the door. He narrowed his eyes and with a sharp nod left again. "Last time. Leave dinner at a certain time, meet somewhere, and then make our way up to the room of requirement. And now that you know about my-" He winced. "Me. And the, uh, basic details of the situation I'm… involved in. There shouldn't be any issues. Right?"

"Right." She started polishing another trophy. A smile crept across her face when she looked down at Draco's ring.

"So… did you think about us at all last night?" He asked. "Did you contemplate the meaning of our… uh, relationship?"

"Somewhat. I haven't really drawn any conclusions though." She looked over at him; he was furiously scrubbing at a plaque. She giggled, "Have you?"

"Like I said, I think I know. And my theory is… well, it's pretty crazy. But I'm not going to tell you until you have an idea about it." He smirked. "We should focus on cleaning these. I have a feeling that Snape will be angry if he hears us talking again."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

><p>They continued to work in a comfortable silence for nearly an hour. About five minutes into breakfast, Snape inspected their work, handed back their wands, and let them go. He held Draco back, "Go on Granger. Potter and Weasley seem to be keen to talk to you. I wouldn't keep them waiting."<p>

"Oh, well, all right." She smiled slightly at Draco as she left.

"What is it?" Draco asked as soon as the door closed, his tone was harsh and he scowled.

"I'm simply urging you not to try anything else. Miss Bell will be returning soon, and Dumbledore already is suspicious." Snape said coolly.

"I- I don't need you to help me. The Dark Lord chose me, it's an honor." Draco stared at him with angry eyes.

"I'm sure you think you believe that, but deep down you're afraid." Snape's upper lip curled into a sneer. "I'm sure of it."

"Don't tell me how I feel." Draco snapped. He walked to the door, turned back to Snape, and said, "You don't understand. So stay out of it."

"You're right I don't understand. I don't understand why you've decided to defy family's morals and beliefs for a muggle born; yet you still wish to help the Dark Lord. And I'm certain you're familiar with his opinion on the subject."

Draco clenched his jaw and, in a low voice, muttered, "You fucking bastard." He slipped out of the room before Snape could say anything. He nearly ran into Hermione.

"Sorry. I was just waiting for you." She smiled weakly. "What did Snape want?"

"Did you hear much?" Draco asked, they started walking towards the staircase.

"No… you just sounded angry. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything, I'm just curious."

"I don't think you should know." He looked away.

"Oh." Hermione's eyes darted to his left arm; his dark mark was concealed under the long sleeve of his white shirt. "Well alright."

"I'm sorry; it's just best if you don't know." Something about his tone told Hermione to drop the subject. He smiled and said, "I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Me too." She took his hand and tenderly squeezed it.

He looked down at her hand and smiled the ring he had given her. He brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. He sadly muttered, "I guess that we should go join everyone else in the great hall and pretend that we hate each other now."

"Yeah. I guess we should." Hermione said softly. Draco stopped walking and looked around. He pulled Hermione into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. When they pulled apart Draco smiled and continued down to the great hall alone. A few minutes later, Hermione did the same.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Hermione sat down next to Ginny in the great hall for dinner. "God, I have way too much homework to do tonight."<p>

"Me too, just because I've got O.W.L.'s this year…" She shook her head, frustrated. "Hey, have you seen Harry and Ron?"

"No, I haven't. I'm sure they'll be down soon. Harry stayed behind after potions to talk to Slughorn and Ron said he had to go back up to the dormitory for something."

"All right." Ginny nodded and started talking to Dean.

Hermione looked over at Draco. He smiled at her, she sheepishly looked away again. Pansy followed his gaze and scowled.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall was walking quickly towards them. "You'd better come with me."

"Why?" Ginny and Hermione said together.

"I'm afraid… Mr. Weasley is in the hospital wing." She looked worried. "Hurry."

They stood quickly and followed her. Hermione cast an apologetic look at Draco. He frowned in confusion and began to stand. She mouthed, 'No' and shook her head. He sank back down and watched as she left.

"So, let me get this straight, Harry. You think that Malfoy had something to do with this?" He nodded. Hermione sighed and looked down at Ron, who was sleeping soundly in the hospital wing. "Do you honestly think he's trying to kill Dumbledore? It's ridiculous."

"Not really. He hexed Katie to give Dumbledore the cursed necklace and he poisoned the mead. I know it." Harry said, exasperated. "Why don't you believe me?"

"B-Because. I just don't think he's capable."

"Hermione, he hates you just because you're a muggle born. He's not a good person, and now he's a death eater, which is even worse."

"He doesn't ha- He's not that bad." She looked away, afraid her eyes would say too much. "He's just an arrogant and rude person."

"Right. Not that bad." Harry scoffed.

Hermione began to feel guilty. _My best friend was nearly poisoned and I'm more concerned about not being able to see Draco. I am worried about Ron though, I'll just explain what happened to Draco tomorrow. I know he'll understand… I just hope he's not upset. _


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was barely paying attention in potions the next day. She kept glancing at Draco, who was looking very distracted. She had set up her cauldron next to his, telling Harry that she was trying to listen in on his conversations. She quickly scribbled a note and passed it to him.

Draco looked over at her, unfolded the note, and read:

_**Draco, I'm sorry about last night. I really wanted to see you, but Ron was sent to the hospital wing. I am, truthfully, sorry. **_

_**-Hermione**_

He bit his lip and wrote:

**Don't worry, its fine. What happened to him? **

_**He drank some poisoned mead in Slughorn's office. He might have died, but he's going to be all right. He'll be out of the hospital wing by tomorrow morning.**_

A shiver crept down Draco's spine.

**Why did Slughorn have poisoned mead?**

_**I don't know. He didn't seem to know it was poisoned, he said he was going to give it to Dumbledore as a gift. Harry's convinced you're behind it. Funny, isn't it? **_

**Yeah, that is. Why does he think that?**

_**He always is thinking these things. He always believes that Snape is out to get him. And now he thinks you're a death eater, but I guess he's actually right about that. **_

**I wish he wasn't. **

_**Me too. **_

Slughorn walked by and Draco shoved the piece of parchment away. He looked at Hermione and smiled before quickly starting to work on the assignment.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ron was released from the hospital wing. Hermione greeted him with a hug, "Oh Ron! I'm so glad that you're all right! Are you feeling okay?"<p>

"Yeah, thanks Hermione." He smiled. "I'm not completely perfect, but it's okay."

"That's good." They began to walk to Gryffindor tower to collect their books. Draco was coming down the otherwise deserted corridor in the opposite direction. Ron glared at him, and he scowled back.

"Hey, Granger." He said in a cold voice. "Professor Snape wanted to speak with us, about detention."

"But we've already served detention for him. Why would he-"

Draco cut her off. "He just does. So I suggest you start going down to his office now. I was headed there myself and would hate to be penalized because you didn't move fast enough."

"Don't talk to her that way, Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

"Don't be rude, Weasley." He smirked. "No one likes a prat."

"Uh, Ron, it's alright. Go on, I'll meet up with you later."

"Fine." He shoved past Draco. "But if he does anything…"

"What was all of that about?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Nothing." He smiled. "I just said all of that so we could maybe be alone for a while. I want to talk to you, but that's hard with Weasley around."

"Well… you could've been nice about it!" She playfully punched him on the arm and laughed. "So Snape's not looking for us?"

"No. I just said that so we could sneak off somewhere. Slughorn won't care if we're late." He leaned down and kissed her neck. She tilted her head back, giving his lips access to more of her skin.

"We shouldn't stay here… What if we're caught?"

"No one's coming, we're the only ones here. " She closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his warm breath against her skin.

"Okay. I guess you're right." She smiled and draped her arms around his neck.

Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Hermione closer against him. He kissed her softly. "God, I missed this. I know it's only been two days but…"

"What?" She smiled.

"I don't know. The more time I spend with you… I just can't explain it." He quietly laughed, and brought his hand to her cheek. "I've been starting to realize that I'm-" He stopped talking and looked around.

"Wha-" He placed his finger to her lips, and whispered, "I hear something."

He stepped away from her and narrowed his eyes, staring down the corridor. Sure enough, a group of first years turned a corner and walked towards them. They were too busy talking to notice Draco and Hermione.

"Come on." Draco muttered, took her hand, and pulled her into a nearby broom closet. Hermione tripped over a mop and fell against Draco. She tried to stifle a laugh as he brought his arms around her in a warm embrace. He waited for the sound of the chattering first years to fade away.

When the corridor outside was quiet Draco sighed and leaned against the wall. "That was close."

"Yeah, but they were just first years… I doubt they'd really know who we are."

"Probably not." He shrugged. "At least it wasn't Snape."

"That would have been awful. Oh, what were you saying before you heard the first years?"

He kissed her forehead. "Never mind. It's not important."

"Well, all right." She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. "You're nervous about something, aren't you?"

"Wh- What?"

"You're heart's beating really fast."

"Oh, well, uh… you just seem to have that effect on me." He smirked. "And do I make you nervous?"

She looked down and nodded. "Yes."

He cupped her chin, causing her to look back up at him, and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "I really like you, you know."

"I- I know. And I really, really like you."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Mmmhmm." She stood on her toes and kissed him, her fingers weaving through his blonde hair. She pulled away and bit her lip. "We should probably go to potions now."

"Yeah… you're right. We probably should." He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly as a lazy smile appeared on his face. "I don't want to though."

"Me neither. But a broom closet isn't really my idea of a romantic spot, you know." She laughed.

"True… but neither is potions class."

"Well, what if we go back to the room of requirement soon?" She asked.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." He smiled eagerly. "When did you have in mind?"

"Uh, probably in a few days. Just because, well, I'm worried that Ron and Harry are suspicious. I'm pretty sure they know something's going on, but they don't know what. And Snape… he's seen us." She sighed. "I just don't want to mess this up."

Draco slowly nodded. "Yeah… yeah. I know what you mean. We just have to let this die down a little. Maybe I'm being dramatic but, it's going to be hard not seeing you for that long."

"I don't think you're being that dramatic." She kissed him on the cheek and turned towards the door. As she pulled it open she said, "I feel the same way. I'll see you in potions Mr. Malfoy."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: Sorry about this… I'll try to keep it short. First of all, thanks for the great feedback I've gotten. You guys are the best. :) Secondly, in this chapter I was debating whether to do this part similar to how it is in the book or how it is in the movie… I settled on the book. But it's still different. I just want to clear up any confusion that that might cause. And I completely forgot that Lucius was in Azkaban during most of Draco's sixth year… so I kind of patch that up in this chapter. I also would like to get any suggestions from you guys. Just know that feedback is always loved. :) I'm done now… hope you like this chapter! And thanks for reading my fic!**_

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe it's been four days…<em> _I wonder if he's okay. He looked really tired and anxious in class yesterday._ _At least I'll see him tonight; I can talk to him then._

"Hermione!" Harry said loudly. Hermione looked up, surprised. "It's about time you heard me."

"S-sorry. What were you saying?"

"Katie's back. I'm going to ask her if she knows who cursed her." He narrowed his eyes. "I have a hunch, though."

"Oh Harry. Come off it." Hermione said. "I know he's not a- a nice person… but I doubt he'd curse anyone, let alone try to kill Dumbledore."

"Yeah, but his dad's a Death Eater." Ron said. "He gave Ginny that cursed diary. His whole family is bad."

"Exactly. I'm going to go talk to Katie now." Harry said as he stood, walking to where she stood with her friends.

"Do you think he's being mental?" Hermione asked Ron, staring after Harry.

"I don't know. He seems pretty convinced… And Draco is not a good person. We all know that." He shrugged.

"I'm still not so sure." She shook her head and went back to her arithmancy homework.

A few minutes later Harry rejoined them. He pulled out the Marauder's Map, placed his wand against it, and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"What are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up from her notes.

"Looking for Malfoy. Katie says she doesn't know who cursed her. But I'm positive it was him." He muttered something to himself, nodded, and said, "Mischief managed."

"You find him?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." He pocketed his wand and stood.

"Harry? Where are you going?"

He ignored her question and walked through the portrait hole. She sighed and turned to Ron, "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

* * *

><p>Draco clutched the sides of the white porcelain sink. He looked down and shook his head. "I don't know if you could understand."<p>

"I can… you've told me things before. You know that you can talk to me." Moaning Myrtle glided over to him.

"Everything is just…" He sighed, turned to face her, and leaned against the sink. "I've been getting close to this girl who's a muggle born. And a few days ago… Professor Snape found us in a broom closet together. He sent an owl home about it, and you know how my family is."

Myrtle nodded, looking concerned. "What happened?"

"My father's in prison so my Aunt Bellatrix replied to his letter. Listen." He pulled a folded piece of parchment from his pocket and, in a bitter tone, read, "'Draco, Snape has informed me that you were caught in a vulgar situation with that mudblood friend of Potters. I have asked him to keep a close eye on you and be sure that this horrible behavior does not happen again. Your mother visited your father in Azkaban and read him Snapes letter. He was just as disgusted as I at the idea that you would do such a thing. If I find out about more of these abnormal and revolting occurrences mark my words, there will be hell to pay. Stay away from filth like her unless you wish to disgrace your family name.'" He folded the letter back up and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"That's awful. So you really like this girl, huh?"

He turned back towards the mirror. "I do. I- I can't stop seeing her. I sometimes wonder if I'm…"

"If you're what, Draco?" Myrtle asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." He closed his eyes, allowing tears to fall. "I can't tell the truth about me. Or about what I have to do. She knows I'm a Death Eater. She can't know anymore."

"Why not? If you care for her so much why can't you tell her?"

"I'm afraid of how she'd react. I really, really want this to work. But it- it can't." He broke down into heavy sobs. "And… and I can't… I don't want to do this anymore. And… and I still have to do it… I have to…"

"No, Draco… let me help you." Myrtle glided closer. "I can-"

"No. No one can help me. I can't… I have to do it… Or he'll kill me…" He looked up, into the mirror. His grey eyes locked with Harry's green ones. He quickly turned, holding his wand out. Harry pulled his out and jumped to the side, barely missing Draco's curse. Harry quickly sent a hex towards Draco; he ducked as it hit the sink causing a pipe to burst. Water pooled onto the floor as Harry slipped and fell over.

"Stop it! Stop!" Myrtle shrieked.

Draco raised his wand again, "Cruci-"

He was cut off by Harry's loud shout, "Sectumsempra!"

Draco let out an exclamation of pain as deep gashes appeared across his chest and face. Blood spurted out of the wounds as he fell into a puddle of water on the cold stone floor.

"No..." Harry gasped, dropping his wand and staggering over to Draco. The water was slowly turning a diluted crimson.

Snape suddenly rushed into the bathroom and knelt down next to Draco. He began muttering a spell and with each time he said it the cuts healed a little more. "You need to get to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey might be able to prevent scarring if we hurry." He helped Draco to his feet and glared at Harry, "Stay here, Potter. I'll be back to deal with you later."

Still supporting Draco, Snape walked out of the bathroom. Draco hadn't lost a lot of blood, but it was enough to be damaging. When they reached to hospital wing Madam Pomfrey quickly put Draco onto a bed. She rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a bottle of dittany. She dampened a cloth with it and said, "This might sting a bit." before pressing it to the cut he had received on his cheek. She quickly began healing the other wounds he had received on his chest. "How did this happen, Severus?" She asked as she began to wrap bandages around his torso.

"I intend to find out." He turned and stalked out of the room.

"Okay, dear. You'll be staying the night so I can see how well these heal. The one on your cheek is just about gone now."

He closed his eyes and groaned, there was no use in arguing with her. "Fine. But would you mind letting me write a quick letter?"

"I don't see why not. I'll be right back." She disappeared into her office and returned with a small piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell. He quickly scribbled a note, folded the parchment, and handed it to Madam Pomfrey. "Can you see that this gets to Hermione Granger?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Miss Granger, you say?" He nodded sharply. "Well, all right. Now try to get some rest." She took the quill and ink from him and walked back towards her office.

Draco sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Harry! Why would he do that?" Hermione said, sounding very angry. "Malfoy didn't do anything to him! I think he deserves all these detentions."<p>

"Don't you remember? He said Malfoy was going to cast Crucio on him." Ron wasn't as concerned about the situation as Hermione was. "Sounds like you're defending Malfoy."

"I'm not!" She felt her face grow red. "And even if that's true, he still shouldn't have done it. I mean what kind of an idiot-"

"Hey, Granger!" A seventh year was walking though the portrait hole, waving a folded piece of parchment. "I was told to deliver this note to you." She held it out and Hermione took it.

"Thanks." She unfolded it when the girl had walked away and read:

**Hermione. You probably know by now that I'm in the hospital wing. It appears as though we'll have to change our plans for tonight. I'll find you as soon as I'm out of here. We can talk then. –Draco**

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

Hermione shoved it in her pocket. "No one. It's nothing important. Hey, would you mind asking Harry if I can borrow the invisibility cloak tonight? There's something I wanted to look up, but it's in the restricted section of the library."

"_You_ want to break a rule?" Ron stared at her in disbelief.

"If I have the cloak there won't really be a risk. Could you just go and ask?" She said firmly.

"Fine." Ron stood and walked towards the boys' dormitory.

_I'll sneak down to the hospital wing to see him tonight. Just to make sure he's all right. And I just have to see him. _

Ron came down from the dormitory carrying the cloak and the Marauders Map. "He said it'd be fine. And he thinks you should take the map too. He was just as surprised about you wanting to break a rule as I was."

"Thanks Ron." She gathered her books, took the cloak and map, and walked to the girls' dormitory.

_I'll just wait until everyone is sleeping. Then I'll sneak down there._

She got into bed, still dressed, and waited.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione held her breath as she slipped on her shoes, making sure she didn't wake anyone. She grabbed the Marauders Map and her wand, pulled on the invisibility cloak, and quietly opened the dormitory door. Once she was in the empty common room, she placed the tip of her wand on the map and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

She searched the map for signs of Filch or Mrs. Norris. They were up in the astronomy tower. If Hermione was lucky, they would stay there until she made it down to the hospital wing. She slipped out of the portrait hole. The fat lady let out a sleepy, "Who's there?" Hermione quickly walked down the twisting staircase, trying to be as silent as possible. She kept checking the map to be sure she wouldn't run into anyone.

_What if Harry and Ron found out? I think they suspect something… Well of course they do. I came into the dormitory that one night without my bra on. And what Ron just said… about me defending Draco… I'm just so worried. I don't really like lying to them and sneaking around, but I think Draco's worth it. It's strange… This whole situation is still very new to me. Maybe I should just tell them. But I think that would ruin our friendship. I'll just talk to Draco about it before I do anything._

Hermione had reached the heavy doors of the hospital wing. She pulled on one of the cold handles, it was locked. She grabbed her wand, took a deep breath, and muttered, "Alohamora."

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept drifting to Hermione.<p>

_I should tell her. If I don't, things will probably be worse. And maybe she can help me. I'm sure she'll understand. But what if she doesn't? Then… well I don't know what I'd do. She's probably the best thing to come into my life in a long time. I can't believe I used to be so awful to her. But now that I've gotten to know her better, everything's changed. And blood purity just doesn't seem to matter anymore. I don't care if I "disgrace my family name" anymore. I just want to- _

Draco heard the lock on the door click open, cutting off his train of thought. He sat up and grabbed his wand from the bedside table. The door opened and silently closed, but no one was there. He could hear footsteps walking towards him. He started to feel vulnerable, he was the only student in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was sleeping. He looked around and whispered, "Hello?"

Hermione pulled off the cloak. She kept her voice low as she approached him, "Hey. I borrowed this from Harry. I wanted to come see you."

He set his wand back down and smirked. "You snuck out just to come see me?"

"Of course." She sat on the edge of his bed, the cloak folded in her lap. "I really, really wanted to."

"Oh yeah?" She leaned down and kissed him softly; she took his hand and lightly squeezed it.

Still holding his hand, she pulled away. "Yeah."

"I was actually just thinking about you…" He sighed. "There's something I should tell you. But I'm not sure if this is the right place."

"Believe it or not, I wanted to talk to you about something too." She bit her lip. "It's not bad is it?"

"Well…" He hesitated. "Yeah. It actually is. And it's about me being a…" He let his voice trail of as he gestured to his left arm. "You know."

"Oh… right. Well that was enough of a shock; I doubt this can be a bigger one, right?"

Draco looked away, wanting to avoid answering. "So what you wanted to talk about… is it bad?"

"Uh, no… not really. Depends on how you look at it, I suppose." She shifted uncomfortably. "Did you want to talk now?"

"Well… I don't think we should really be talking long. Madam Pomfrey might wake up and I don't want you to get into any trouble. You've already risked enough for me, with Filch being extremely diligent these days and all." He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I just think you're, uh… you're worth it." A pink tint spread over her face. "Well I mostly came down here to find out if you're all right."

"Oh, yeah. At least I think so. Snape managed to heal most of the damage and Madam Pomfrey used some dittany on the cuts. So they shouldn't scar."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "I told Harry not to try that spell. I told him to turn in the book. I knew something bad would come from it. I think I could've prevented this if I had just-"

Draco reached out and placed his long finger on her lips. "It's fine. You didn't do anything. Potter on the other hand…"

"You're not going to try to get revenge or anything, are you?" She said, looking worried.

"Well if you don't want me to I won't. But it certainly doesn't make me like him more."

"And that's completely understandable." She nodded. "I hate to admit it, but it does make me think less of him."

"Yeah well… when do you think we can see each other again?" He looked at her with longing in his eyes.

"How about tonight?" She smiled. "Same plan as before. Up in the room of requirement."

"I think that'd be great."

"Okay. Perfect." She paused, then, with reluctance in her voice, said, "I… I should probably go…"

He forced a smile and muttered, "Yeah. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"We'll see each other tonight though." She stood, then leaned down and kissed him deeply. He softly bit her lower lip as she pulled away.

He smirked and said, "Can't wait."

"S-see you later then." Hermione pulled the cloak on and headed for the door. She stopped to check the map. Filch was off in another part of the castle. Before opening the door she glanced back at Draco. His eyes were closed and a satisfied smile was stretched across his pale face. She grinned and opened the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Sorry about this! I just wanted to let you all know that my updates may or may not (I'm still not sure yet) be more infrequent due to the tragic fact that I am back at school. I will be sure, however, to keep writing this! :) So, no worries there, right? Anyways, I've also got a small note about this chapter… I'm not that great at describing the *ahem* occurrence at the end of this. I'm just not… well not yet, anyway. And it is in my style (considering other things I've written) to let it "fade to black" so to speak. I am sorry if that isn't what you like in a story…  
>Regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter. <strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Madam Pomfrey let Draco go. She looked over his injuries, which had healed as good as they would get. There was no scarring on his face and only faint, white lines slashing across his torso. As he made his way down to his dormitory to gather his books, Pansy caught up with him and clung to his arm.<p>

"Hello Pansy. Would you mind getting off me?" He said in a harsh tone.

"Oh, Draco! I do hope you're all right! I was so worried. I wanted to come see you but-"

"Get off." He snapped. She let go of his arm, looking surprised. Draco ignored her and quickened his pace.

"In a hurry, Draco?"

"Yeah, don't want to be late. I've still got to get my books." Draco absent mindedly muttered. As he turned down a small corridor, Pansy still trailing after him, he collided with someone. They both fell, books scattering everywhere. "Hey, what the f-" He realized he was looking down at Hermione. The anger faded from his face.

"You filthy little mudblood!" Pansy spat. "What do you th-"

"Pansy." Draco said sharply, his eyes still locked with Hermione's. "If you want to help me, go up to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Save me a seat. I'll deal with her."

"Fine." She turned and stalked away, throwing a dirty look over her shoulder at Hermione.

When her footsteps had faded away Draco smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." She said breathlessly.

"So where wer-" He cleared his throat. "Where were you headed?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts… What about you?"

"Same place. Well, I have to go down to my dormitory to get my books." He paused and ran his hand up Hermione's thigh. With a smirk he said, "But we can always stay here…"

"But what if-" He leaned down and kissed her neck. "What if s-someone finds-" She softly moaned as he lightly bit her skin. "Finds us?"

"Fuck." He groaned against her throat. "I guess you're right about that." He leaned back away from her.

"But there's always tonight, right?" She smiled slightly.

"Right." He nodded. "Here, let me help you with your books."

He placed all of her books back in her bag, slung the strap over his shoulder, and stood. He held his hand out to Hermione and pulled her up as well. They stood there, looking at each other and still holding hands. After a moment, Hermione blushed and looked away. Draco, however, stepped closer to her and cupped her chin.

She looked back up at him, he smiled softly. "Draco, I-" He kissed her, cutting off her words. She sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pressed a kiss against her cheek before pulling away slightly; their faces were barely apart.

His voice was barely above a whisper, "We should probably go…"

"Y-yeah…" Hermione bit her lip and nodded. She looked around, making sure that no one was coming. She hugged Draco tightly and rested her head on his chest. "Why is it that the more time I'm with you… the harder it is it leave?"

He ran his fingers up and down her back; she closed her eyes as he kissed the top of her head. "I know what you mean. If you want to know the truth, I'm still not exactly sure what it means. But I have a good idea…" He took her left hand and ran a finger over the ring he had given her. "And I hope you do too."

"I… I think I know." She felt her face flush.

"We can add that to the list of things we need to talk about tonight." He laughed softly. "Hang on… we're late enough for the lesson as it is. Maybe we don't have to wait until tonight…"

"Draco… I don't know."

He groaned, leaned down to kiss her neck, and let his hands roam under the back of her shirt. Between kisses he said, "What… do I… have to do… to… persuade you?"

"W-well if you keep doing that… I think I'll probably give in." She slid her hands into his back pockets and pulled him closer against her. He pushed her gently against the cold stone wall and moved his lips up to meet hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and brought his hand underneath her bra. She pulled away, they were both breathing faster than usual. She let out a shuttering breath and said, "M-maybe we can skip the lesson today."

"Yeah, let's skip it." He smirked, his chin slightly trembling. "Come on, but let's be careful."

He took her hand and walked to the end of the corridor. They looked around and made their way to the grand staircase. It was deserted, but they still hurried up to the seventh floor. They quickly walked past where the room of requirement would be three times, their thoughts focused on the same thing. The room looked the same as it had the time before. However, this time Draco didn't wait for the door to close before he kissed Hermione again. She dropped her book bag and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with enthusiasm. He picked her up, without breaking the kiss, and set her on the soft bed. She reached up to begin undoing his tie, but he stopped her. He leaned down next to her ear and traced his lips along her earlobe as he whispered, "I'm going to make sure your first time is very memorable." She shivered at the seductive tone in his voice.

He removed her tie and threw it somewhere behind him. Then, he began to slowly undo the buttons on her blouse, softly kissing and biting all the skin he exposed. He slid her shirt off and tossed that aside as well. And the bra she was wearing was quickly on the floor with her other clothing. Hermione closed her eyes and felt goose bumps rise on her flesh as Draco's fingers fluttered up her sides. He made a trail of kisses from her belly button up to her lips. He moved his mouth back down to kiss every inch of her bare torso. He smirked against her skin each time she let out a little gasp.

"Draco?" She said breathlessly. He muttered loudly against her neck in reply. With a shaky laugh she continued, "Do you think Pansy will be angry?"

He looked at her for a moment. He suddenly had thought about what Pansy might think if neither of them showed up for class. _Oh god, why didn't I think of that earlier… She's bound to notice. _Despite the worry that uncurled in his mind, he grinned and said, "Of course. But she'll never know…"

He distracted himself by unzipping her skirt. He cast that aside and kissed along her hipbones and the waist band of her panties. He undid his own tie and removed his shirt. Then, with a shrug, took off his pants and said, "Might as well…"

Draco brushed his lips over her inner thighs and had his hand poised to pull off her panties. He looked up at her and smiled slightly, "You're sure?"

"Yes. I really, really want this… I really want you." Her chest was rapidly rising and falling in anticipation. He leaned over her and kissed her firmly on the lips and whispered, "Don't… Don't be nervous. Everything, and I mean everything, will be fine." As she kissed him back, Draco realized he had said that to assure himself more than her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Sorry this took a while to update! But here it is! I'm still going to continue writing this story, the ending of this chapter sounds kinda like... I dunno. Anways, reviews are always loved! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Hermione tried to get closer to Draco, but it didn't seem like she'd be able to. Her head was already resting on his bare chest and the soft curves of her body were pressing against his side. He laughed quietly and smoothed her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed. "You were right…"<p>

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "About…?"

"This was very memorable. It was-"

"Incredible?" Draco suggested, smirking. "You know, after a little while into it… I was beginning to think that wasn't your first time."

"Well it was." Hermione said, unsure if that was meant to be a compliment. "So… do you think it's a good time to talk? I think we should try to get this over with."

"Yeah, me too." He sighed. "You should probably go first..."

"Okay…" She took a deep breath. "Well I sometimes wonder… I don't think we should or anything but… What if we, it's completely unrealistic, of course… I'm not even sure if I want to-"

"Hermione?" Draco laughed. "You're rambling."

"Sorry. What I was going to say was… Well, keep in mind it's just something I'm considering… What if people knew…?" She bit her lip.

"I… I don't think…" He shook his head slowly. "It wouldn't be good. I know it wouldn't, we can't tell anyone."

"I know. It's just… I'm kind of tired of sneaking around. Aren't you?"

He hesitated, thinking it over. "Yeah… but I think it's worth it, don't you?"

"Of course. I just wish we didn't have to-"

"I don't like doing it this way either… but I don't think we have a choice." He said firmly, obviously wanting to stop talking about it.

"Well what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Uh… why don't we get dressed first? It won't take me long to tell you and I'm sure everyone's wondering where we went…"

"Oh… you're right." She said slowly. "I hope it's not… bad." She sat up and pulled one of the sheets around herself. As she stood, she turned back to Draco and gave him a concerned look, "It isn't bad, is it?"

He didn't look at her as he began to gather his clothes. He spoke when he had finished straightening his tie, "Yeah, it actually is."

Hermione turned back towards him and began buttoning her shirt. "Is everything alright?" He walked over to her and shook his head. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It was more urgent, but also more gentle and sincere, than the many ones before it. When he pulled away his chin quivered slightly. "Draco… what was that for?"

"I- I just have this feeling that after I tell you about this… you won't want to have anything to do with me anymore… I hope you don't but… well what I have to do is pretty bad. So I honestly won't blame you if you hate me. And I just wanted to do that one last time before I tell you."

"Draco…" She smiled at him. "I could never hate you. And now that I've spent all this time with you… I don't think anything would make me want to stay away from you. I know I must sound strange saying that, considering our past… but really. But now I just feel like… Oh, I don't know. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Y-yeah. I do. I really do." He nodded slightly. "But I still mean what I said. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. And because of what I'm about to tell you… I think you might not want to." He paused and looked her up and down. "This thing I'm about to tell you has been killing me since last summer. I can feel myself beginning to completely lose it… but the past few weeks, and maybe even before we started doing this… I've been so infatuated with you. You've been the only thing that's kept me from completely losing my grip on sanity."

Hermione stared up at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Draco… I…" She placed her hand on his cheek and gave up on trying to find words. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly and sweetly.

Draco tensely smiled and stepped away, turning his back to her. "I'm not really supposed to tell anyone. But I think you have a right to know… So, you already know I'm a death eater. I didn't have much of a choice there… he thinks my father failed at the ministry last year. And now he's given me a mission. I don't want to do it. I can't do it. I can't do any of this anymore… He wants me to-" He sounded on the verge of tears. "He wants me to kill Dumbledore. And if I don't… he'll kill me. And my family. I don't have a choice…" He turned back to her. She was standing in the same place, her eyes wide and lips parted in shock. "I thought maybe you could help me… I don't know what to do." She remained silent, and, in a pleading whisper, said, "Just let me know if you hate me now."She shook her head and took a few steps back. Draco felt his heart sink."Okay. I-I understand..."

Hermione suddenly rushed over to him. She flung her arms around his waist and tightly hugged him. She breathlessly muttered against his chest, "Draco… Oh, god I'm so sorry."

This wasn't the reaction he was expecting, but Draco quickly recovered from his surprise. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer against him. "At least one thing is right in my life… But if I don't do this for the Dark Lord…"

"What are you going to do? I don't want Dumbledore to die… but I can't stand the thought of you getting killed by You-Know-Who…" She shuddered.

"I don't know… there's nothing I can do. I doubt anyone can do anything to help me. Right now, I'm just happy that you don't hate me. I have to admit I'm surprised…"

"I told you, I could never hate you. I understand what's going on. However, I'm torn. I defiantly don't want Dumbledore dead. Besides Harry, he might be our last hope." She looked up at Draco, tears forming in her eyes. "But when I think about you… d-dying… I don't want to sound dramatic, but I suppose seeing what the situation is, it's alright… And I know it sounds like I'm rushing things. It's just that I don't think I'd know what to do… I haven't had anything like this. I haven't felt this way about anyone. I just don't want this to be over."

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "I know what you mean… It's just… Hermione, either way this happens I don't think we can… I mean, if I don't do it and he kills me, it's obvious we'll never see each other again. But if I do go through with it…"

"What?" She took a step back, breaking their embrace.

"You do understand that if I-" He flinched. "K-kill him… I don't think I should really have much contact with people I…" He paused and placed a hand on her cheek. "I care about."

She blinked back tears and swallowed hard. "Y-yeah… yeah I understand."

He looked down; it was hard for him to see her so upset. "But we'll be able to be together until… Until I decide what I'm going to do. I know what I have to do, but I can't bring myself to do it." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you involved. This is my problem. I'm just so… so… scared. About everything."

Hermione cleared her throat and spoke, her voice sounding confident. "Draco, I promise I'll help you figure this out. It's a horrible situation. But... I just don't know what we can do."

"I'll think of something. Right now, can I just be with you and try not to worry about anything?"

"Yes, of course. I think that would be for the best right now." Hermione smiled sadly and Draco leaned down to kiss her. She could taste the pain on his tongue and feel the frustration in the way his hands traveled over her body. Soon, their clothes had been thrown back on the floor.

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione, covered in a light sheen of sweat and still panting slightly, lay together under a pile of disheveled sheets. They were holding hands and simply looking into each other's eyes. A small smile twitched at the corners of Draco's lips. She smiled back. He sighed softly and whispered, "I think I've fallen for you, Granger."<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors note: I'm sorry this took so long to update! I've been super busy! Hopefully this next part won't take as long; I've got a better idea of what I'm going to write so… yeah. I hope you like it! :) Remember, I love your feedback!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It's been a week and a half… I've seen him every night and I seriously cannot stop thinking about him… I hope he's figured out what to do about this whole mess… We haven't talked about it much since that first night… I do hope he's okay though. He looks tired and considerably paler than usual, which is saying something. I think I should try to talk to him after class… I'll just pass him a note and tell him to linger behind and then we can try to sneak off somewhere so I can ask him if he's okay…<em>

Hermione pulled out a scrap of parchment and wrote: _**Can we talk after class? It's kind of urgent. **_She folded it and gripped it tightly; then slowly walked towards the student storage cupboard. As she past Draco's table, she casually slipped the note on top of his books. She got some extra lacewing flies, to justify why she got up.

Draco's eyes darted up at Hermione as she passed again. She gestured slightly to his small stack of books. He quickly unfolded the note and read. He looked back up at Hermione, and gave a sharp nod. They had met after class a few times the past week, so they didn't need to discuss what to do. When Slughorn told them to finish their potions and clean up, Draco slowly gathered up his things.

"Coming Draco?" Pansy asked, she was standing next to him, ready to go.

"Not quite. I'll meet up with you later, all right?"

She pouted, "Draco, we never spend any time together anymore. What happened to us?"

"There isn't an 'us', Pansy. There never was an 'us', and there'll never be an 'us'. Can you understand that?" He snapped.

"Well… you didn't have to be so mean…" She turned and ran out of the classroom. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't care what happened to her. _After tonight… none of this will matter. I just have to remember that… I wonder what Hermione wants to tell me. I should probably tell her what I decided to do… but it's probably for the best that she doesn't know. _

The classroom had emptied, except for Draco, Hermione, and Professor Slughorn. Hermione was asking him a question about the lesson, so it would seem like she had a reason for staying behind. Draco continued to shuffle his papers around until he heard Hermione say, "Oh, well thank you, sir."

He turned and saw Hermione walking towards the door; she looked over at him and nodded slightly. He picked up his book bag and followed her out. No one was in the small corridor. Just to be safe, Hermione slipped into a cramped broom closet. After waiting a few seconds, he pulled the door open and stepped inside.

"Hey." He whispered, a smile curling at his lips.

"Draco… Are- Are you alright? You just seem off today…" She bit her lip.

"Uh… of course." His smile faded.

"Are you sure?" Hermione stepped closer to him and studied his face. "I… I want you to be honest."

He sighed. "It's not easy to explain… I think it's best if you don't know until later."

"Draco." She said firmly. "Please… Can you just talk to me?"

He leaned back against the door and shook his head. "I want to… it's just… given the nature of the, uh, situation, I don't know if-"

"You can tell me." She spoke softly and placed a hand on his cheek. "I can help you."

Draco's chin quivered and he closed his eyes. "Hermione… no one can help me."

"I can try. If you let me I-"

"You can't. I don't want you to… I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this. I'm just afraid that you're going to get hurt."

"Draco, why would I get hurt?"

He looked away. "I decided what I'm going to do... But now really isn't the time for you to find out. I promise, I'll explain everything if you meet me up in the owlery tonight at eleven."

"You'll tell me everything?" He nodded reluctantly. "All right…"

Draco's smile returned a little. "Good." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now we can move on… I don't want to talk about it right now."

Hermione paused and then changed the subject, "I still can't believe we've been spending every night together since that… that first time last week." She blushed. "It's nice…"

"Oh yeah?" He asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Yeah…" Hermione kissed him, pressing herself against him. His hand fumbled to bolt the heavy lock on the door before he wrapped his arms around her waist. Someone could always use Alohamora to open it, but Draco didn't care. He pushed her back against a wall and began unbuttoning her blouse. He trailed kisses across her collar bone as her fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt.

They were kissing again when they heard a voice calling from the corridor, "Draco? Draaaaco? Are you still down here?"

"Fuck... that'd be Pansy…" He whispered, looking annoyed.

"You don't think she'd look in here, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Shhh. Hang on…" He placed a finger on her lips and listened.

"Draco? I'm sorry I bothered you… Draco?" Her voice slowly faded away.

"Probably checking down in the common room." Draco shook his head. "Don't know why she's so obsessed with me…"

"Well… you are quite attractive." Hermione bit her lip.

Draco laughed softly. "Thanks for noticing." He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. "But you are truly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

She looked down and blushed. "I doubt that."

"You are." He kissed her again and she could tell that he meant it. "Trust me."

She smiled and flung her arms around his neck. She kissed him with such passion that he stumbled backwards. They fell back onto the cold stone floor, laughing.

"Ow. That really hurt." Draco said through his laughter.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that…" She giggled and positioned herself so she was straddling his lap.

"I don't think I mind…" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. He ran his hands over her legs and let them rest on the small of her back.

"I definitely don't mind." She leaned down and kissed him again. She sighed against his lips and brought her hand up to his cheek. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, making her shiver. She pulled away and whispered, "Oh Draco, why do you make me feel like this?"

"I wish I knew…" He closed his eyes as she kissed him softly; he knew their time together would be limited. After tonight, he didn't know how long it would be until they could be together again.

* * *

><p>Hermione quickly walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times before approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?"<p>

"Tapeworm." She said, making sure her shirt was tucked in all the way. The portrait swung open and she stepped inside. It was beginning to get late, so the common room was emptying out. She saw Ron and Harry sitting at a table and joined them. "Hello there."

"Where have you been?" Ron asked, looking up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. "And what is _that_?" He pointed to the silver ring from Draco. Hermione had forgotten to take it off.

"Looks like something Malfoy would wear." Harry added, sounding suspicious.

"What? It's nothing." She slipped it off and dropped it into her pocket before they could get a better look. "I found it in a small shop in Diagon Alley at the beginning of the term. I'm surprised you haven't seen me wear it before."

"Yeah… well I haven't." Harry said shortly. He shoved his books into his bag and stood. "Dumbledore asked me to meet him up in the astronomy tower. So if you'll excuse me." He turned to Ron and said in a low voice, "Just tell her what I said, all right?"

"Sure." Ron muttered. Hermione took Harry's seat as he walked away. "Erm, listen… Harry and I have been talking. We've noticed you've been missing a lot of class. That's defiantly not like you. And we also noticed that, well… in all the classes you miss or show up late for… Malfoy's gone too. We just think, we're not accusing you of course… but we just can't help but wonder if something's going on…"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Oh Ronald. How can you possibly think that? Maybe I've worked something out with Professor McGonagall again. I need more study time and she's given it to me. As for Malfoy… well I don't know what he's doing out of class. And I don't think I want to know." She was surprised at how convincing she had managed to sound.

"Well… I guess that makes sense. But I doubt Harry will believe you."

"And why is that?"

"Oh, you know him. If he thinks something about someone it's hard to change his mind." Ron shrugged. "If he really suspected something… I'm surprised he didn't check the map. Seeing where you two are."

Hermione forced a laughed, relived to hear that he hadn't. "Well it's not like he had anything to worry about. Just imagine… me and Malfoy sneaking around doing god knows what!"

Ron snorted. "Yeah, what kind of a person would ever do that with that prat?"

She laughed dryly, "Yeah. Hey, what time is it?"

Ron checked his watch, "Oh, nearly nine."

"Okay. Great, thanks." She pulled out her arithmancy book and began working on her assignment.

_Just about two hours until I get to see Draco…_

"Hey, Ron?" He grunted in response, so she continued. "There's a book in the restricted section I'm interested in… would you mind bringing me Harry's invisibility cloak? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Sure, sure." He raised his arms over his head and stretched with a yawn. "I'll go get that for you."

Ron got up and ascended the stairs of the boys' dormitory. Hermione smiled to herself, thinking about getting to see Draco.

_I wonder what he's going to tell me tonight… I do hope it's nothing bad._


	13. Chapter 13

Draco crept out of bed and stealthily made his way up to the Room of Requirement. He sighed and opened the door. He made his way through endless stacks of forgotten objects until he found a chipped cabinet. He closed his eyes and opened the doors, then took a few steps back. Seven of the Dark Lord's closest Death Eaters emerged. He looked down as his aunt Bellatrix stepped towards him. She slowly circled him and spoke in a low voice, "Very good Draco… I have to admit, I doubted you would follow through with the plan after what Snape told me… But then I remembered, you care about your family name and the success of the Dark Lord far more than you do about some silly little mudblood."

"O-of course I do." Draco looked down; Bellatrix had always been able to tell when he was lying.

"And what mudblood is this, Bella?" Said Yaxley, his brow furrowing.

"Would you care to tell them, Draco?" She gestured to the group of people. "Or shall I?"

"It was just a girl." Draco muttered.

"And this girl isn't from a pure blood family, is she?" Bellatrix whispered, Draco shook his head slowly. Her voice grew louder as she turned towards the listening Death Eaters, "My nephew was caught in a very, ahem, compromising position with a mudblood. A mudblood that happens to be a friend of the Potter boy. Professor Snape informed me of the vulgarity and I sent Draco a letter explaining why that was a horrible and incredibly stupid thing to do. And I hope that my message was well received…" She turned back to Draco. "Was it? Was that the last time you even thought about betraying your family?"

"Yes." Draco said simply, never looking up from the floor.

"Look at me Draco. And tell me what you just said, I couldn't hear you perfectly." She narrowed her eyes slightly as Draco raised his head and looked at her.

"Yes, that was." He spoke clearly, but inside he was panicking.

She studied him for a moment, pursuing her lips. Then, her eyes narrowed even more, making her look dangerous. "You're lying to me Draco…"

"N-no, I'm not. In all honesty that was the first and la-" His aunt's cold hand reached out and struck him across his face. He brought his hand up and softly rubbed his cheek, trying to ease the sting. Draco heard a murmur of laughter from the Death Eaters, who were watching intently.

"Draco… you know how things work in our world. Mudbloods are disgusting creatures, you, as a superior pure blood, should not have anything to do with them. Unless of course, they are being treated as they deserve, which does not include the things you were caught doing." She paused, tilting her head to the side as she looked into his grey eyes. Her face fell and fury rose in her dark eyes. "Oh, Draco… don't tell me you've developed feelings for her."

"Of course I haven't." He snapped and hoped she didn't notice that he was lying.

His aunt was silent for a moment. When she spoke, her voice was threatening, "Let's hope not…"

"Let's go. The Dark Lord wants this task done tonight." Yaxley pulled out a pocket watch, grimaced, and then shoved it away.

"Yeah, he's right. We should get this over with." Said Greyback as he examined his pointed, dirty fingernails.

Bellatrix stared at Draco for a minute before nodding. "Snape said Potter's probably suspicious and he might have some of his friends on lookout. We need to be careful. Any ideas Draco? After all, this is your mission…"

Draco slowly nodded, his thoughts still focused on Hermione. "He told me about that too… That's why I brought the Hand of Glory and some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder so we'll have an easy time getting up to the astronomy tower."

"Good thinking. We don't want any trouble from those brats." Yaxley smiled coldly in approval.

"Yeah..." He muttered, hoping Hermione would be okay.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay in bed with her eyes closed and mind racing. She wasn't planning on sleeping much tonight. <em>I can't escape this feeling that something bad might happen. Just because of how Draco was acting and what he said. Well, he didn't say much, did he? <em>She rolled onto her side, opened her eyes, and sighed. _I wonder why he wouldn't tell me earlier… Maybe it's something that takes time to explain or… I don't really know what it could be. I'm so worried about him. _

Parvati walked into the dormitory and smiled at Hermione. "Hey there Hermione. I thought you might be out with Ron and Neville, they were looking for you. I guess Harry wanted to meet up with you or something."

"Oh? I hadn't heard anything…" Hermione sat up and bit her lip. _Why didn't Harry tell me earlier? Sounds like DA stuff. But Parvati would be there too, wouldn't she? And he said he was with Dumbledore somewhere. _Parvati began to rummage through her trunk for something. "Parvati?"

"Hmm?"

"So I was just wondering… if you could give me some advice. Advice about a boy…?"

"Sure!" She stopped looking in her trunk, grinned, and sat on Hermione's bed. "So what is it?"

"Well basically there's this guy who I never really thought about in… that way… and we've been seeing each other a lot…" She blushed. "I've really grown to like him. And I know he feels the same."

"So do I know him?" She smirked.

"Uh, maybe…" Hermione shrugged and looked down.

"Oh… It sounds like you have something pretty good with this guy. So what's the problem?"

"I'm worried about him… I know he's been… under pressure lately. And I think it's affecting him a lot. I'm afraid he'll make some wrong choices. He doesn't want help from anyone and regrets involving me in some of his… urm… issues. I really want to help, but I don't think he wants me to…"

"Mmmm… I get it, I think. Well are his 'issues' bad? Or just average things?"

"They're… pretty bad."

"I think he just wants to protect you. I mean, I don't know the extent of these issues or whatever… but from your tone, it seems like they're really, really bad. I honestly think he just cares about you and doesn't want you involved in whatever he's dealing with." Parvati smiled sweetly. "Sounds like he really, really likes you."

"Yeah… He told me that he doesn't want to see me get hurt and that he shouldn't have involved me in all of this."

"He really does care about you, huh?" Hermione nodded slightly. "So has he said… you know… it?"

"It?" Hermione repeated, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh you know, has he said he loves you?" Parvati leaned forward in anticipation.

She shook her head. "No. Well, not really. He told me that he had 'fallen for me', does that count?"

"Of course it does! At least, I think it does… he didn't say 'love' or anything, but defiantly implied it…" Her smile grew wider. "And do you…?"

"Do I love him?" Hermione felt her face flush again. "I- I think so. I've never felt like this about anyone before… I feel different around him. He makes me feel incredible. Every time I'm around him… I can't explain it."

"Awww!" Parvati exclaimed. "That sounds like you do really love him. When are you going to see him again?"

Hermione smiled. "Tonight. We're meeting up in the owlery."

She sighed dreamily. "That's so sweet…"

"He said he'd 'explain everything' to me… whatever that means."

"Hmmm. Well I don't know what he means by that. So I can't help you there." She stood up and walked back to her trunk. As she pulled a large book from the bottom of it, laughed, and then said, "We should talk more, Hermione. Even though Lavender is pissed at you, I think you're pretty great."

"Thanks…" Hermione said slowly as Parvati went down to the common room. She whispered to herself, feeling happy and a little surprised, "He loves me…?"

* * *

><p>Draco slowly made his way up the stairs of the astronomy tower. He could hear voices from the other side of the door. He held his breath as he pulled his wand out and began to push open the door. <em>I hope I can live with myself after I do this. And, above all, I hope Hermione will still want to be with me…<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione drew the invisibility cloak on tightly as she pushed open the heavy door of the entrance hall. It was warm and breezy out and the moon was bright. She smiled to herself, thinking about Draco. _Hopefully what Parvati said is true. I really do love Draco. And I hope he feels the same. _She walked up the steps to the owlery and looked out over the grounds when she reached the archway. She felt a cold shiver run up her spine. Looming over the castle was the Dark Mark. She pulled off the cloak and shook her head. Shouts echoed across the grounds and flashes of green light bloomed in the night. She knew this meant Death Eaters were at Hogwarts. She whispered, "Oh Draco… what have you done?"

She saw someone walking towards the owlery, they glanced over their shoulder a few times and quickened their pace. Hermione slipped inside, pressed herself against the wall, and held her breath. She was still clutching the cloak, but hadn't thought to put it on. She squeezed her eyes shut as the rapid echo of footsteps coming up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Draco caught his breath and leaned against the outer wall of the owlery. He closed his eyes and shuttered, still unable to get the image of Dumbledore's limp body falling from the top of the tower from his mind. <em>Why couldn't I do it? I was ready… I know the spell. I just couldn't do it...I disarmed him but I just couldn't bring myself to kill him… I hope Hermione's in here. I don't think I have much time. I have to tell her that I didn't want for any of this to happen. <em>

He took a deep breath as he stepped into the owlery. It was dark; the way the moonlight flooded in from the open windows cast eerie shadows, and the soft hooting of owls provided a chilling ambiance. "Hermione?"

He heard a sigh of relief from a dark corner and saw Hermione step into a patch of moonlight. "Draco… wh-what's happened?"

"Hermione I didn't want it to be like this…" He sounded afraid.

Her eyes were wide. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me. Snape. He… He…" His voice came out as a strangled whisper. "Killed Dumbledore."

"No. Draco…" She took a hesitant step towards him. "Are… are there more Death Eaters out there?"

"Yeah. I don't have much time. They might notice I'm gone. And my aunt Bellatrix… she knows about us. She'll hurt you if she finds you so please…" He moved closer to her. "Just stay hidden."

Hermione looked down and muttered. "Do you think I can see you again?"

"Of course. It just might take time. I can't see you for a while. But, Hermione listen…" He cupped her chin, stared down into her eyes, and then spoke soothingly, "I know we'll see each other again. It might not be soon, but it will happen. I just don't know how long it'll be. All right?"

She nodded, her chin trembling. "Yeah." She laughed softly.

"What is it? I don't really think the situation is funny…"

"It's just tragically ironic, isn't it?" Draco frowned slightly in confusion. "How often does a… a mudblood fall in love with a Death Eater? Even if he is a reluctant one?"

His heart skipped a beat, "Y- You're in love with me?"

"Yes, I am. Very much so, I realize now." A pink tinge crept over her cheeks.

"Hermione…" He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Why did you tell me that? It'll make being away from you even harder."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to tell you. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see you for… who knows how long." He sighed. "But I've fallen in love with you too. I thought if I kept that inside and didn't tell you… being away would be easier. Either way, it won't be."

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Oh Draco…" He brought his arms around her as well and pulled her closer against him. "What do you think will happen?"

"Things are going to change a lot. He's gotten more powerful… and with Dumbledore out of the way... I don't know much. But I know things will be bad. Worse than the first time."

"Will He still kill you? I mean, you didn't kill Dumbledore… isn't that what He wanted?"

"I- I don't think he will. It is what He commanded me to do… but I think he just wanted the job done. Oh, He might angry with me. But I don't think he'll kill me."

"I hope he won't… I can probably deal with not seeing you for a while, but if you d-died…" She gave a shuttering breath and closed her eyes. "And everything that's happening… Dumbledore dead, You-Know-Who gaining more power… it's just unbelievable."

"I know… It's awful. And I wish I didn't have to be involved in any of it. If I don't…" He trailed off. "And we have bigger things to worry about. I can't stay up here much longer and the others will have realized I'm gone by now."

"We'd better make these last few minutes together count, huh?" She pulled away and looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Y-yeah." He said softly.

Hermione rose up on her toes and kissed Draco, knowing it would be the last time she could for a while. She felt tears begin to softly roll down her cheeks. Draco pulled away. "Don't cry. I think everything will be okay." However, he doubted what he said. Draco wasn't sure that everything would be okay.

"I love you, Draco." Hermione smiled weakly. "And no matter what happens… I think I always will."

"Oh, Hermione. I love you too. You're just making it even harder for me to leave you." He kissed her passionately and twisted his fingers in her hair.

Hermione stepped away and whispered, "Y-you'd better go."

"I probably should… I wish I didn't have to." He kissed her cheek softly. "I know we'll see each other again. And when we do… I swear I'll show you exactly how much I love you."

Hermione blushed. "I thought you had already done that a few different times."

"I suppose I did. But now that you know that I love you, it'll be different." He brushed his finger over her cheek and smiled. "Good-bye, Hermione." After one last bittersweet kiss, he left the owlery and hurried down the stairs, hoping no one had noticed he was gone. Hermione quickly pulled on the cloak and watched him run across the grounds.

She could feel more tears on her face as she whispered into the night, "I love you, Draco."


	15. Epilogue

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, twirling Draco's ring around her finger. She was packed and ready to leave Hogwarts for summer holidays. She sighed and lay back onto the softness of her mattress. She had agreed to help Harry and Ron look for the rest of the horcruxes instead of returning for her seventh year. It meant that it would probably be even longer than she thought before she got to see Draco again. He hadn't returned to school after the night Dumbledore died. Hermione wondered if he'd come back to Hogwarts the next year.

She groaned and got up. Thinking about Draco was difficult. Although they had spent some very enjoyable time together, Hermione could only seem to remember saying good-bye to him. She walked over to one of the widows and stared at the slowly setting sun, trying to clear her mind.

* * *

><p>A sliver of orange sunlight streamed in from Draco's tightly drawn curtains and onto his bed. He was staring up at the ceiling of his otherwise dark room. He had been thinking about Hermione, missing her mostly. He regretted leaving her, but, deep down, knew it was for the best. He had been thinking about her constantly, hoping everything would be over soon so they could be together again. The memories of her had kept him from dwelling on the unsettling events of the past few days.<p>

When he and the other Death Eaters arrived back at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort was thrilled to discover that Dumbledore was dead. However, he was angry that Draco hadn't carried out the task as requested. Draco cringed at the memory…

"_I expected more from you, Draco." Voldemort said coldly, his bony fingers running over his wand._ _"I shall spare your life today, but seeing as you didn't fulfill my simple demand… I cannot let you go unpunished."_

"_M-my lord? What exactly do you-" _

"_Crucio!" Voldemort's cruel laughter mingled with a cry of pain from Draco. He fell to the floor and felt a searing pain erupt across his mind and body. His limbs tensed and back arched. Voldemort released the curse and left Draco lying on the floor, gasping for breath. "Let this serve as a reminder for what will happen if you defy me again. Is that clear, Draco?" _

"_Ye- Y- Yes… My lord." He managed to say as he rose on shaky legs. _

"_Good. Now get out." Draco hurried to the door and quickly shut it behind him. He was still shaking violently by the time he got to his room. _

He shuddered, then stood and made his way to the window, intending to close the curtains all the way. Instead, he opened them more and looked out. The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. He wondered if Hermione was looking at the same sunset…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: So this is it guys! The last chapter of The Mudblood and the Death Eater. I really want to thank you all for reading my fic and giving me really sweet reviews. I would like to inform you that I have decided to write a sequel to this fic! I haven't started it yet and don't know what I'll call it (title suggestions would be nice)… but it'll take place during the Second Wizarding War. So keep an eye out for that… So thanks again! I really do love my readers! You guys rock! <strong>_

_**UPDATE: I have the sequel up now and so you can find it easier, it is called 'Dirty Blood, Pure Blood' and can be found here. **_


End file.
